


Nothing Wrong with Being a Kid

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [13]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e14 Working Girl, Epistolary, Gen, Grades, Jobs, Middle School, Money, Moral Lessons, Morality, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Season 4 episode Working Girl. DJ’s thoughts as she thinks over what her father has told her about being a kid, and decides he is right..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Wrong with Being a Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Full House oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching the end scene in the season 4 episode Working Girl where DJ talks to Danny. I like the part where he tells her that “there’s nothing wrong with being a kid”. I believe that as well; it reminds me of the late, great pop star Michael Jackson, how he liked being childlike and of how he liked Peter Pan. (In his words, “Peter Pan, to me, represents something that is very special in my heart. It represents youth, childhood, never growing up, magic, flying, everything I think that children and wonderment and magic, what it’s all about.”)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Nothing Wrong with Being a Kid

Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner, fourteen, was in her bedroom sitting on her bed with her chin in her hands, thinking over the conversation she had just had with her father, Danny. Because of her being too focused on her part-time job and her other classes, she didn’t have enough time to study for her science test, and had gotten an “F” on the test as a result. Then the sticky situation she had gotten herself into suddenly got even stickier when her best friend Kimmy Gibbler had taken up her red pen and changed the “F” to make it look like an “A”. After talking with her Uncle Jesse (who had done the same thing when he was in middle school), DJ finally plucked up the courage to tell her dad the truth. As a result, she had to quit her job and was forbidden from hanging out at the mall until her science grade was improved from an “F” to an “A” (and a real “A” this time).

 _It could’ve been worse — kind of. I could’ve been grounded for life,_ she thought. _It was only fifteen minutes ago that my dad had actually told me — and without making it one of his typical trademark rambling monologues for once — that there is nothing wrong with being a kid. Hmm. Maybe he’s right. I guess I **should** try to enjoy my youth for as long as I can. And I guess dad’s right about another thing, too. I am a pretty great kid. And I guess I’m not really ready for responsibilities that are for adults yet. So I think I should just focus on my schoolwork for now, though._

_Wait a minute. I just remembered. Speaking of schoolwork — yikes! I’d better get busy and try to pull my science grade up. Maybe I can talk to my science teacher about taking a retest and see if I can get the answers right this time. Maybe that might work; I’m not sure if it will, though. I’ll_ _see what I can do._

DJ then looked over at her night table. On it was the paycheck she had gotten at work that day — her first and last paycheck, to be precise. She smiled upon remembering her decision of putting it into the bank instead of using it to buy those Blow Outs that she had wanted so badly.

_“And if I don’t get these, I’m gonna be a total geek!”_

_Well,_ she thought, _my peers are just going to have to accept me as I am, regardless of either having Blow Outs or not. And if they don't — well, that’s their loss._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this as much as I did writing it. After all, Full House is such an awesome show to watch and learn lessons from, as well as be inspired by, too. 
> 
> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


End file.
